Pretty Cure's Golden Week!
Pretty Cure's Golden Week! is the fifth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * The Cures all transform together for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts as the Aizawa family limo is transporting the Cures, the family, and their personal maids to an Aizawa-owned residence on the outskirts of Camaroon City where Headmistress Aizawa had been taking her children every year on Golden Week to improve on their ballet training. Haruki reveals that every dancer in the family has greater foot strength than average due to the intense training that takes place there and thus they tend to start pointework sooner than normal. Headmistress Aizawa asks Akane if she brought her pet fox she had heard about before revealing she knows about the Cures and telling them that she invited them all on the ride to help them strengthen their bonds of friendship, and also to help them improve as dancers. Suddenly, the limo stops, and everyone gets out. Akane is amazed that the residence looks just as grandiose as Aizawa Manor is. Meanwhile, Queen Carabosse summons Gamzatti right in the middle of a training exercise and informs her that she had sent an OwarinoDansu on a scouting mission to follow the Cures, and with all the "rotten eggs" in one basket, it's now up to Gamzatti to rendezvous with the OwarinoDansu and fuse it with something that can dispose of the proverbial basket with all the proverbial rotten eggs still inside. Gamzatti compliments her on her cunning before being dismissed. Back at the residence, the Cures, Haruki's sisters, and his and Gina's maids, having changed into their respective ballet outfits, start stretching in the extravagant ballroom that serves as a dance studio during the Aizawa family's Golden Week vacations. Headmistress Aizawa asks them what role they dream of performing. Akane's answer is Kitri from Don Quixote, Haruki's is Odette and Odile from Swan Lake, Sakura's is Aurora from The Sleeping Beauty, and Gina's is Cinderella; however, Yukari, Aratani, and the maids are all having a pretty hard time, having not really thought it through. Headmistress Aizawa chuckles softly and tells them to take their time before telling everyone to channel their dream roles into their week-long training session. During an intense foot exercise, Yukari betrays visible discomfort and asks Gina how she and her brother put up with it. Gina asks her if she ever considered doing pointework, and Yukari says that out of everyone doing this exercise she must have the least experience en pointe. Akane remarks that that's probably where Yukari is wrong, and that to even her own surprise she's not feeling terribly uncomfortable with those exercises. Yukari comments that Haruki must've trained her well in preparation for the contest earlier. Akane remarks that she does feel some discomfort, though that's natural for her since she'd only been doing pointework for at least a couple of weeks. Having finally appeared outside of the residence, Gamzatti encounters the OwarinoDansu but insists on patience, claiming that the process must be done delicately lest something go wrong. She and the OwarinoDansu then take their rest in a nearby hollow tree. Later, Haruki, fresh off his contest performance, is helping Gina learn the steps to Cinderella's solo, just as he had done for Akane in the days leading up to the contest, while Tsubomi is practicing with her own sister, Yuki. Meanwhile, Akane is paired with Yukari, and Sakura with Aratani. During a break, Yukari asks Haruki earnestly why he chose to attend Camargo. Haruki tells her that it's his mother's school. Yukari asks if the uniform bothers him. Haruki admits that it doesn't, and that his pride as a student is greater than even his pride as a young man, noting that insulting either is a good way to get him angry. Yukari promptly apologizes for offending him, and Haruki says that didn't even come close to hurting his feelings, to which Yukari breathes a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Akane is playing a board game with his sisters and Sakura, and is really into it, much to Aratani's delight; Gina explains that Aratani really loves playing board games with people who share her love for them. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Aizawa Manor's ballet studio : Teacher: Haruki : Lesson Title: Ports de Bras : Summary: In his ballet practice dress, Haruki, with his sisters and Akane in the background, teaches the viewer/reader a variety of ports de bras. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Gamzatti * Aratani Aizawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Amaterasu Aizawa * Ayaka Ohara * Kenji Tomatsu Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) - As the Cures are warming up for their first day of training with the Aizawa family * "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Act I: Variation: Gamzatti" from La Bayadère (Minkus) - When Gamzatti rendezvouses with the OwarinoDansu * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - Opening scene, as the limousine is taking the Cures to their destination * "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli) - As the Cures are doing foot exercises * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Divertissement: Pizzicato" from Sylvia (Delibes) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) - When Queen Carabosse assigns Gamzatti her latest mission * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) * "Symphony No. 41 in C major, 1st movement" (Mozart) - As the Cures are doing partnerwork Trivia * This episode was originally titled "The Week Off!". * Apart from the opening scene and when they're Pretty Cure, the main characters only wear their pajamas and their dance practice clothes for the duration of the episode. * The unified henshin sequence, which uses the second theme, in E♭ major, of Beethoven's 5th Symphony, is shown for the first time. * It's revealed that Headmistress Aizawa knows the Cures' secret identities, and it's hinted that Haruki's younger sisters and the family's personal maids know who the Cures are, too. Kenji was also told in advance, so he wouldn't be surprised when Headmistress Aizawa told the Cures she knew about them on the way to their outlying residence.